A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to read digital content such as articles, journals, magazines, electronic books (e-books), news feeds and blog feeds. Among these electronic devices are e-book readers (also known as e-readers), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
An e-book is typically downloaded to an electronic device with a set of embedded font files that allow an e-book publisher to provide a desired stylistic on-screen reading experience. As e-readers and other electronic devices continue to proliferate, finding inexpensive and effective ways to provide fonts for e-books continues to be a priority.